Mr Bean visits Jurassic World
by Andrew.C15
Summary: Mr. Bean goes on an adventure of a life time...


Mr. Bean visits Jurassic World

While Mr. Bean is on vacation in Costa Rica he sees a poster that says, "Come and enjoy an adventure of a lifetime". While walking closer to the poster he notice that it's for the new Jurassic World theme park and the release of the new dinosaur. In an urge to get to the nearest airport, Mr. Bean grabs all of his things and rushes off. While the plane is circling the island Mr. Bean is astonished by the scenery and pushes teddy's face to window to let him look for himself. When the plane lands Mr. Bean gets up with excitement, while everyone is trying to get off the plane at once, Mr. Bean seems to be missing something, as he's searching all around he can't find teddy. Then he spots teddy is in a stroller with a little girl and starts following her into the tour section.

"How's everyone doing today!, Are you guys ready for the tour of your life time", said Owen

Mr. Bean worried about getting teddy back, he can't seem to reach the stroller of the girl while the tour is going on.

"If you look to your right you can see the velociraptor exhibit which is my favorite", said Owen

Mr. Bean is walking a couple steps behind the stroller trying to get to teddy but doesn't know how he wants approach the little girls stroller, then the stroller hits a bump and teddy flies out and hits the ground and Mr. Bean rushes to get teddy. Mr. Bean in relief, hugs teddy. Owen gets into the raptor exhibit while showing off his technique on how he can control the raptors with trust and hand jesters and movement. Mr. Bean bored of Owen see's something swimming in a big open pool of some sort, all of a sudden he sees the dinosaur Mosasaur leap out of the water and hits the water leaving a fifteen foot wave which drenches everyone in the area. He rushes over to see the dinosaur hopefully jumps out the water again so that he can get a picture of it. As the Mosasaur circles back around for another leap. The Mosasaur leaps out the water letting everyone see the magnificent colors of his body, in midair Mr. Bean hesitates to take a picture. He starts walking to another attraction and while he is walking he's looking at the pictures he just took and he's only seeing close up pictures of his face. He gets the attraction where you can go and run with the dinosaurs in the new vehicle that allows you to get up close. Mr. Bean gets into the spherical vehicle,

"Make sure that you don't press the 'Manuel Mode' button because that means you'll be driving yourself and these machines have a set course to follow", said Instructor

The vehicle takes off heading threw woods to get to the open fields; he gets to the open field and is seeing amazing creatures walk and run right before his eyes. Mr. Bean tossing and turning and pushing teddy's head to the glass as if teddy cant see, Mr. Bean noticing every little thing from the biggest dinosaur to the smallest. While he's tossing and turning accidentally hits the Manual Mode which throws the vehicle in to a rapid spinning motion, Mr. Bean getting thrown around in a confined spot manages to get a hold of the controls and stables it but his lead foot pressing on the gas pedal shoots him right into wired fence scrapping the vehicle to shreds the wired finally stops the vehicle. Mr. Bean getting out of the vehicle with no scratches and bruises. Looking around trying to find a sign to get him back to the park. He can't find any sign's but he manages to get to an exhibit that seems to be empty, while he's walking around a pdactyl grabs teddy mistaking it as some grub. The pdactyl flies into the exhibit so Mr. Bean goes up the stairs to the control room, rushing to figure out which button opens the gate he starts to just push all and any button until he finally hears a click and see's the gate open. While he's running down the stairs he feels a sudden shake in the ground, which makes him stumble down the stairs in fright. He gets up gathering himself, see's something go into the woods. Not caring what else is going on around him, he just wants to get his best friend back. He's in the middle of the exhibit not seeing Teddy anywhere then he hears a screech.

"TEDDY!" said Mr. Bean

He follows the sound of the screeching and see's teddy in a tree with the pdactyl. While teddy is up their Mr. Bean is looking around on the ground to find something hard to throw. He finally stumbles upon a bone so with out consideration he throws the bone with all his anger might and smacks the pdactly right in the head. Teddy falls from the tree landing right in his hands, Mr. Bean treating Teddy like a child making sure he has no scuff marks or rips. While Mr. Bean is walking back threw the exhibit he starts to notice really big scratch marks as long as six feet, questioning himself thinking that their wasn't something in the exhibit he hears a loud ferocious roar he's never heard. Scared he runs into the woods following tire tracks. He then see's a building in the distance, as he arrives to the building he notices that it's an old run downed Jurassic Park research lab. He enters the building scared waiting for something to pop out in front of him. Looking around trying to find some hint if there are any vehicles so that he can follow the dirty roads back. While searching the building he feels vibrations in the ground. He looks around and found glass of water and see's that the mucky water is rippling from the inside out. Curios on why that's happing he gets closer to the mucky water it seems to stop, clueless Mr. Bean standing in front of the glass of mucky water a drop of some liquid drops from above. Mr. Bean looking into the glass confused looks up to see a large scaly head filled with sharp teeth and salivating. Without hesitation Mr. Bean is out of that area, while he's running the dinosaur is thrashing threw the whole building to get to him. Finally he finds a Jeep and hops right into it, trying to start the Jeep he sees's the dinosaur get closer. The car not starting is making him delirious, rushing to figure out the problem he notices that the battery isn't in the Jeep. He gets out the Jeep and grabs the nearest battery hoping that it works, he throws it into the jeep attaching it the negative and positive. He goes and starts the jeep and the engine stuttering to start finally starts. Mr. Bean whips the Jeep right around and crashes right threw the garage of the building. As he's driving he can't seem to see the dinosaur. As he's driving back the dinosaur comes out of the brush and rams right into the side of the vehicle but manages to shake the dinosaur off. He arrives to the park with the dinosaur. Mr. Bean driving around the park and doesn't realize that he's driving straight for the velociraptor exhibit and hits it dead on, opening up the exhibit the velociraptor's hop onto the hood of his Jeep and put out a loud screech. As he's trying to escape the velociraptors and the gas isn't working. He gets out the jeep the raptors surround him, in fright Mr. Bean is crouching over and walking slowly with his hands out trying to direct the raptors. Then a loud, intimidating roar is released causing the raptors to run the direction of the roar. Mr. Bean standing in relief runs to the center of the park where the Mosasaur is thrashing things around and destroying every little thing. As Mr. Bean is terrified he runs into a nearby store and sees a fire extinguisher trying to open it to do some damage to the Mosasaur, he can't manage to open it. He puts it on the ground and starts stomping on it, as he's stomping on it he hears a hissing sound then all of a sudden it shoots off going into the control room up the way. It breaks through the window and hits a button that releases T-Rex. Another roar comes from the distance and alerts the Mosasaur and raptors. Mr. Bean in all out fright has known idea what's going on, then the T-Rex comes in running and hits the Mosasaur like a truck, knocking over the Mosasaur. As the Mosasaur gets up unleashes a screech and orders the raptors to attach the T-Rex. Once Mr. Bean heard the noise he remembers that is how the raptors communicate. So he found the bone that produces the noise in a gift shop, and starts blowing it as hard as he can. He's blowing into the bone and nothing is happening then puts his lips together and a faint sound came out. The raptors look up noticing the sound, they run up to Mr. Bean. Mr. Bean confused points at the Mosasaur, and they take off. As the raptors are giving each other orders are able to the get around the Mosasaur and start attaching. The raptors are attaching the Mosasaur and the T-Rex comes in and finishes the job. Once the Mosasaur is dead the T-Rex unleashes his dominate roar and runs back into the park heading toward the woods along with the raptors. Mr. Bean walking around confused on what to do next he spots a helicopter in the distance. The helicopter reaches Mr. Bean, and the pilots curious on how he survived the mass outbreak take him out of the park. Mr. Bean relieved and just wanting to go home is sitting in the helicopter (Jurassic Park ending song), he looks out the window to enjoy the sunrise sees a flock of pterodactyl, while he sees them he searches for Teddy and can't find him. He looks back out the window and notices one of the pterodactyl has Teddy.


End file.
